Relaunch
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This is AU and takes place after 2.01 'Re-Launch.' Cece returns to the bar after everyone has gone and runs into Schmidt. I hope you like it and please read and review. I just added Chapter 2, picking up after the S2 finale. You should watch that episode before you read this, or you will be lost. Thanks, everyone!:D
1. Relaunch

Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl or its characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: I should probably save this for PBIV which comes up in Jan. 2013, but it just now popped into my head. I should also be writing my 'climatic' ending for ISB, but I've wanted to write about these two for so long, so here it is. This is AU and takes place after 2.01 'Re-Launch.' Cece returns to the bar after everyone has gone and runs into Schmidt. I hope you like it and please read and review. Thanks!:D

~o~o~

_Re-Launch_

Schmidt finally admitted to himself why he had put this stupid party together. He couldn't remember ever feeling so jealous. She's already found someone_. Of course, she has you idiot. It's your own fault. You broke up with her, so deal with it._ Nonetheless, it still hurt and to make matters worse, she would hook up with a dweeb. _What does that say about me?_

He shook his head and continued to clean up the mess, but how would he clean up his life? She said they were alike, but that wasn't true, not at all. _Can I move on_? He had no answer for that question.

"Earth to Schmidt?" It was her.

He was startled by her voice, so intent was he on feeling sorry for himself.

"Hey, I thought you had left." He looked around. "Where's your boyfriend, Robbie?"

Cece looked down at her shoes. "He's not my boyfriend."

"But you said …?" His heart soared; he couldn't help it.

"I know. I wanted to make you jealous." Suddenly serious, she raised her eyes to his face, with a quirk to her lips. "Did it work?"

He wasn't sure how to answer her. He couldn't look at her. "Maybe …"

She grinned, knowing the answer. "Need any help?"

"Sure, there's a broom over there."

He watched her for a moment. "Cece, why are you here?"

"Don't ask questions. Let's just clean up."

She watched him for a moment. She was worried about him. "How are you Schmidt?"

He had to smile. "Back to my old self. You saw me at the party."

"I saw you alright, but …"

"But what?"

"You didn't seem yourself. You seemed … I don't know, different."

"Oh, so now you know me?"

"I thought I did." She shook her head. She truly did not want to get into their breakup. It was painful, but she had to admit how much she had missed him.

"Cece, I've missed you," he admitted, as if he could read her thoughts.

They really were alike. She closed her eyes, but then she felt him directly behind her.

"This won't solve anything," she whispered, but that did not stop her from leaning into him. She dropped the broom.

He smiled but then he turned her around before she could change her mind. "I think it will." And then he kissed her like a staving man. She opened to him freely.

"I … tried … to forget, but … I … can't," she admitted as she kissed his cheek, his throat and his ear.

"I can't either," he said and then he picked her up and carried her to the back room that he had purposely set up just for them, hoping beyond hope that she would come to the party and he could seduce her, and here she was.

Cece saw the bed and then she smiled. "Is that for me?"

"No one else," he answered, staring into her eyes.

"Should I believe you?" She asked, frowning at him.

"Believe this," he whispered and then he was kissing her again. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back.

"Oh, God help me, I want to," she murmured between kisses. She pulled back and had to smile. "I want the cheese, Schmidt."

He chuckled at the look on her face. "The Taleggio or the Stilton?"

She smiled. "Both," she replied. He set her down, but then Schmidt's heart nearly stopped, it was pounding so hard, not believing she was actually there. Cece was standing there in all her glorious beauty. He nearly lost it then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, kissing her all the while. He couldn't get undressed fast enough. He nearly fell to the floor trying to get his pants off.

"Slow down, Schmidt, I'm not going anywhere." Cece stared at Schmidt and once he had removed all his clothes, her mouth went completely dry, and she could see how much he wanted her. She felt the same way. She had to have him, as she held up her arms inviting him in.

Schmidt's mouth crashed down on hers. She smells and tastes so good. _I won't be to able get enough, and I don't want to. I know if I had a lifetime, I'll never get enough of her._

Cece opened her eyes and drank in the dark form that was above her. She felt lost beneath him. He moved on top of her, touching her, and kissing his way down to her breasts. She arched her back and moaned. It felt so good. "Schmidt."

"You know you like it, don't you?" She tasted like heaven. She was so responsive to his touch. He touched her everywhere he could reach, her beautiful breasts, her arms, her long legs and firm thighs then back to her breasts again. Cece was touching him too. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, down his arms, and his thighs, touching that part of him that was so ready and willing. Schmidt moaned. Cece was touching him. He touched her there, and she nearly flew off the bed.

Schmidt was thinking he didn't want to rush this. He knew she was ready for him, but not quite yet. He kissed his way down her beautiful body. His mouth was on her knee nibbling and licking down her smooth thighs, her long legs and beautiful feet. Her underwear was removed slowly, and then his hot breath was at the juncture of her thighs. Cece closed her eyes, held her breath and waited.

"God you're beautiful," he murmured, then his fingers parted the lovely brown curls, two fingers slipped inside her, her inner muscles immediately clasped and caressed, as if to draw him deeper. Schmidt was rapidly losing control. She was so warm and ready for him, her juices flowing over his hand. Her eyes were half-closed as a warm passion blush swept over her body. "Oh, Schmidt." She was moaning and shaking.

His fingers pusher higher and higher, as Cece' hips lifted off the bed. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, teasing and licking the straining little peak. Cece gasped in delight as he found his mark, and his tongue speared into her. His talented tongue moved feverishly through her folds, finding what he sought. Cece ground herself against his face. Schmidt did not pause or relent, moaning in satisfaction, driving her higher and higher until at last, she screamed and shuddered with rapture.

He couldn't wait any more. He kissed his way up her body, tasting her lovely breasts, her soft throat and then her sweet mouth. He entered her slowly at first. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately, his tongue thrusting in rhythm with his hips. Cece wrapped her arms and legs around him.

The pleasure was almost too sweet. It had to be her, and after what happened, their breakup, almost being pregnant and then breaking his penis, Cece was the one. Yes, he knew that now.

Suddenly, he could feel the residual contractions from her orgasm rippling along his length, and the sensation evoked an answering tremor in him. He tried to focus on something other than the pleasure that pulsed between his legs, tried to rein in his powerful need to release that his body demanded, but he was too far gone to pull back, and his climax rocketed through him with mind-numbing force.

Then Cece screamed his name and he collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

Cece tilted her head and looked at her lover. His eyes were closed beneath the dark fringe of his lashes, his lips swollen from their kisses. The scent of his skin combined with the musky smell of sex wafted to her nostrils. Her senses were filled with him and her heart ached, but she had to wonder what would happen next.

Schmidt slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the amazing woman who held his heart captive. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

Cece leaned up on her elbow to look at him. She touched his cheek. "Don't say anything, but I have to go."

"Cece, don't run off. We should talk."

"No, Schmidt, let's not go there. Let's just remember, Ok?"

He frowned, but he knew she was right. They weren't ready to explore what all of this could mean, if anything. "Ok, but let me take you home."

"I have my car." Her heart was beating double time. She turned to him, as she put on her bra and panties. "We'll see each other again."

Standing up and putting on the rest of her clothes then taking a deep breath, she turned to face him again. He looked miserable. "Bye Schmidt."

There was so much he wanted to say but the look her face stopped him. "Bye Cece."

Tears blinded her, but she refused to look back!

_The end!?_

~o~o~

A/N: *buh* I love them together, but who knows what will happen in S2. *sigh* I hope they at least talk about their break-up. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment when you get a minute! :D


	2. Whatever You Want

Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl or its characters. No profit is being from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: I'm continuing this story picking up after the S2 finale. Spoilers if you haven't seen it. Go watch it! It was hilarious, touching and surprising! You don't have to re-read the first chapter to understand what's going on here, but you absolutely should watch the S2 finale. Well, I hope you like this update and please read and review. Thank you!:D

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Whatever You Want_

_Cece's hotel room after her non-wedding:_

Cece Myers was at a crucial turning point in her life. Still in a daze and sick at heart, she sent Jess away along with all of her family and friends. Jess had helped her remove her wedding dress and then she lay down for a while.

She felt like a complete fool. Her fiancé of nearly three months was in love with someone else, a childhood sweetheart, no less. She wanted to scream, but she was no better. Accepting a marriage proposal from someone she barely knew all because of some mad doctor's statement that she needed to have a baby right away. Her biological clock was now winding down to seconds, but that wasn't the only reason.

Then she did scream a scream so loud and heart-wrenching that it brought knocks to her door. "Are you alright in there? Open the door!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She hollered back then she opened the door. It was Schmidt's girlfriend, hand raised about to knock again. Cece frowned wondering why she was still there.

"Are you sure you're Ok?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"I'm alright, but I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name."

"It's Elizabeth."

Cece was confused. "Why are you still here? Didn't Schmidt come back yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him. To be honest, I wanted to talk to you."

Cece did not want to talk to her, but she supposed they should clear the air. "Come in. Please excuse the mess." Clothes were all over the room.

"It's Ok." Elizabeth paused. "That was a … very interesting day." She was being polite.

"Don't mince words for me. It was a disaster. I feel like such an idiot." She fell on the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

Elizabeth sat down in a side chair. After watching her for a minute, she decided to dive right in. "So, you still love him?"

Silence followed that question.

After a minute, Cece groaned, removed the pillow, placed it over her chest and stared at her. "I think I do. And believe me, I don't want to, but there it is."

"I see."

"And you? Do you love him?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, I don't love him. He's funny, crazy and a bit of a snob, but …"

"I hear you, believe me, I know."

Elizabeth was thoughtful as she thought about their past. "He's different from school, and it's not that he's in excellent shape. He's not the same guy I fell in love with."

"Everyone changes at some point in their lives. Schmidt is Schmidt. I understand him the way he is. I don't know why, but his quirks and frailties have endeared him to me." She shook her head. "I can't explain it."

"I think I understand." She paused as she watched her for a minute. "You love him." She realized the truth. "Are you sure you're Ok?"

They had reached an agreement. "I'm Ok and thank you for coming to my rescue. I admit I lost it for a minute there."

She smiled. "Happy to help."

Once at the door, a moment of awkward silence, then Cece held out her hand. "I'll see you around?"

"Probably not. It's over between us." She shook her hand.

"Oh, I see."

"Bye, Cece."

"Bye, Elizabeth."

She shut the door, but then five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Did you forget something?" She opened the door and Schmidt was standing there looking a bit silly even for him.

"Did who forget something?" He asked and came in without asking.

"Schmidt, I didn't invite you in. Go away. I don't want to talk to you," she huffed, but she did want to talk to him.

"Who were you talking to before?"

"It's none of your business. Now, please leave." She crossed her arms and walked over to the window.

He walked over to her stood just behind her. He dared to touch her shoulder. "Do you truly want me to go?"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do you?"

"No, but …"

"Look at me, Cece."

She turned to him, but she couldn't look at him.

He raised her chin then she found her voice. "Why did you run away?"

He dropped his hand. "Because I'm an idiot."

She grinned. "You won't get any argument from me."

"Cece, I'm here now. I came back because well … because I had to."

"Go on."

"When we made eye contact just before the ceremony, I knew what you were thinking, I just knew."

"Oh, that." She thought about it for a minute. "Is that why you sabotaged my wedding because of that look?" She watched him squirm. "Jess told me everything; don't deny it."

"Yeah, it was me." He looked down at his shoes.

She shook her head at him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and thank him from stopping her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Then she did just that. "Thank you, Schmidt."

"I can't believe you're thanking me."

She sighed, pulled back and then told him everything. "I wasn't myself when I was with him. I never felt that way when we were together. I knew the difference, but I accepted his marriage proposal anyway. So thank you." She smiled at him, but her eyes were bright.

He couldn't resist her, so he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. She made him do things he had never done before in his life, but he adored her. He actually did. "Cece, I …"

She pulled back and touched his lips. "I know you do, Schmidt."

"You do?" He was surprised to learn that. She was always surprising him, making him crazy and making him love her in ways that stunned his head and made his heart swell with joy at just her smile.

"Yeah, I do, I mean, we are friends and friends look out for each other," she said and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Friends huh? I don't think so. Come here," he whispered then pulled her to him and kissed her. She kissed him back for a moment.

After pulling back, they both turned to the huge bed at the same moment. Both grinning, they walked over to the bed.

Cece stopped walking and took his arm. "Schmidt, I don't need any promises from you. I know you're not ready to make a commitment to me, but you are so worth it."

"Do you mean that?" She was one remarkable woman.

"Yeah, I do. I almost made a terrible mistake today. I know that now." She paused as she touched his cheek. "I know what I want, and I'm willing to wait."

He clutched her to his chest. 'I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. It's what I want." She pulled him closer.

"I don't deserve you, I don't."

She pulled back and smiled. "Of course, you do. We deserve to be happy, Schmidt. We all do."

And with those words, they fell into bed. Clothes were removed slowly at first, and then they couldn't seem to get close enough or remove their clothes fast enough.

And when they came into each other's arms, they both sighed, thrilled to be together again. "I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear and then he showed her just how much.

"Show me," she whispered back as if she knew what he was thinking.

Smoothing her hair away from her face, he whispered. "When I saw you just before the wedding looking so breathtakingly beautiful, I couldn't breathe. My heart stopped."

"Oh, Schmidt."

"It surely did. It finally hit me. My love was marrying someone else. I had to stop it somehow."

_He called me 'love.'_ She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply, letting him know that she understood because her heart had stopped beating the moment she had seen him.

He kissed her back loving her so much that he couldn't breathe sometimes. He began at her throat, then her earlobe, with quick bites and licks. His tongue swirled around her ear and then down her throat.

Cece moaned and leaned to the side and to give him better access. Schmidt moaned loudly then. He came back to her, and she was thrilled and deliriously happy about it.

He made love to her slowly and with such thorough and precise movements that she was about to lose her mind with wanting him. It was beginning to feel like torture to her. She couldn't take anymore then she begged for it, "Schmidt, I need you."

Smiling with a devilish smile that melted her heart, he leaned up and covered her mouth entirely with his as his hands sought her beautiful body. And as their limbs entwined, their hearts came together as one.

He entered her slowly at first and then he began to move in and out of her warm body knowing exactly how to please her. "Oh, yes," he murmured filling her to the hilt, withdrawing and then back into her again.

Cece was climbing toward that goal, kissing him and loving him, stroking his back his neck, his shoulders, every where her hands could reach. They would not be still and then it happened. They both came at the same time, clutching each other close, both breathing heavily and their bodies soaked with sweat and feel totally satisfied.

After their heartbeats had slowed to their normal rhythms, kisses were given freely over and over. They wondered when they could do it again.

He slowly began to leave her body, but she was not having it and so she raised his chin and kissed him, her tongue swirled inside his mouth and then she felt it. He came alive once again.

"Show me … again." Her smile was blinding.

And he did.

_The end!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration, _I'm Your Baby Tonight_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: Awww, I love them together, but who knows what will happen in S3. Thank you for reading! I think they actually have a chance to make it work this time. I sincerely hope so. Please leave a comment when you get a second! :D


End file.
